christianfandomcom-20200213-history
God
'God '''is the ruler of the entire universe. He loves each and every one of us, even those who do not believe in Him or acknowledge Him. God will always forgive you, no matter what you do wrong, as long as you have accepted His Son, Jesus Christ as your Savior. If you do not accept Jesus Christ as your Savior, you have committed the Unforgivable Sin. But anybody—absolutely anybody—can accept Jesus Christ as their Savior. Names God has three primary names, which are: *JEHOVAH *ELOHIM *ADONAI Some other names and titles include: *YHWH *LORD *ALMIGHTY GOD *I AM *ALLAH Creations God created everything, including humans, animals, angels and the universe around us. In Psalm 147:4, it is mentioned that all stars have names given to them God. ''He counts the number of the stars; He calls them all by name. (NKJV) After God created everything, He called it 'very good' (Genesis 1:31). Even though humans were created after the animals, God said that man should rule over them (Genesis 1:26). God formed man out of dust, and breathed into his nostrils the 'breath of life' (Genesis 2:7). God created the universe in six days, and took the seventh day off to rest, thus creating the Sabbath (Genesis 2:1-3). God planted the garden Eden, and He put the man in which He created in there to keep it (Genesis 2:8). He called the first man Adam and created woman from him (Genesis 2:21), who was later called Eve, by making Adam fall into a deep sleep, and taking one of his ribs and creating woman (Genesis 2:23). Religions God is worshiped by the four Abrahamic religions: *Judaism *Christianity *Islam *Baha'i Faith In Judaism In Judaism, God is the Almighty Being that brought the Israelites out of the land of Egypt. God is an eternal, everlasting spirit that human beings have a personal relationship with, and God has a personal relationship with them. No actions can affect God, whether they be positive or negative. God has no physical (or human/earthly) form, but a spirit. People who follow Judaism are called Jews or Jewish people, and they are God's Chosen People. In Judaism, God's existence is almost always accepted without question, without proof, and it is rarely offered. This is because the Torah begins with how God created the universe and earth, without any explanation to where God came from. A belief similar to Christianity is that God is in all places at all times, knows everything, including the future, and can do anything. It is also believed that God has no beginning and no end, and will always exist. In Christianity Like Judaism, God is a singular and eternal being that is in all places at all times, knows everything and can do anything. Jewish and Christian beliefs about God are very much the same, but Christians believe that Jesus Christ is the Son of God, which is what separates Jews from Christians. Some characteristics of God include patience, love, mercy and grace. Jesus states that "No one comes to the Father, except through me." (John 14:6) Some Christians believe in the Trinity, the belief that God, Jesus Christ and the Holy Spirit are the same being. It is stated in Colossians 1:15 that "He Jesus is the image of the invisible God, the firstborn of all creation." (NKJV) However, Jesus himself denied that he was God (Matthew 19:17). In Islam Muslims call God 'Allah', and believe that He is the all-powerful Creator of the universe. Muslims believe that God is loving and merciful, but does not love transgressors, or people who are wicked, arrogant, ungrateful or vainglorious, but will forgive anyone who calls out to Him. In Baha'i Faith God is a singular, eternal and personal being in the Baha'i Faith, the youngest and fastest growing of the world's religions. It teaches that God is too great for human beings to comprehend or see an accurate vision of by themselves. They believe that the purpose of mankind is to learn how to love and know God through reflection, service to mankind and prayer. Category:God